A tubing string is commonly used to collect oil from wellbore formation. With low-pressure reservoirs, a pump will be installed in-line in the tubing string to force the oil upwardly through the tubing string's inner diameter to the surface. A pump may include a stator threaded into the tubing string and an internal helical rotor oriented within stator. The rotational forces on the rotor to move oil through the pump are reacted in an opposite direction through the stator into the tubing string. This tends to rotate the tubing string, which is undesirable.
Many anchors are available for preventing rotation of a tubing string. For example, one such anchor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,793.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,239 teaches another anchor for preventing rotation of a tubing string. That anchor provides a simple and reliable tool for anchoring a tubing string to a well casing. The anchor can readily disengage from the well casing and is durable. However, the anchor body accommodates much of the inner diameter of the wellbore such that access past the anchor is restricted and sometimes impossible.